Our Child
by angeleyes452
Summary: Max gets kidnapped by Ames White, Zack, Syl and Krit rescue her with help from Lydecker. Max and Zack find out they have a child. MZ SK. Updated Now With Chapter 10
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: All that stuff about Dark Angel belonging to Cameron, Eglee, and Fox. No copyright infringement intended._

_**Our Daughter**_

Max and Zack are living with Syl and Krit in the country side, Syl is pregnant with Krit's child. Max and Syl work as waitresses in a local bar and Krit and Zack own their own garage.

All of them were at work Max and Syl are bored because the bar isn't busy as it's a weekday. Zack and Krit have closed the garage for the day (it's about 6pm) and are going to see Max and Syl at work. Both of them walked into the bar as Max and Syl were throwing ice cubes at each other unaware of what was going on around them.

"Can I have a drink please?" Krit said as he and Zack sat down at the seats that surrounded the bar counter.

"Oh yes sorry" throwing one last ice cube at Max then turned to face her customer. "What can I get you?"

"Krit Zack I didn't know you were going to come in and see us" sounding surprised.

"Hey" Max said throwing one last ice cube at Syl

"How was work?" Max asked

"Okay" Zack replied

"What do you mean okay? It was great not to quite but not to busy" Krit corrected him.

"What time do you guys finish at?" Zack asked

"Well I'm finishing at 10 but Syl is going home with yous two" she answered looking at Syl

"I am not I'm staying here with you Maxie" Syl protested as she put her arm round Max's shoulder.

"No you not your going home" Max replied

"But I'm fine now" Syl moaned

"Yeah but pretty tired earlier and you were sick. Syl you have to chill out with the baby and all" Max said in a caring tone while she rubbed Syl's belly. Syl laughed and pushed her away playfully.

"What when did this happen?" Krit asked concerned.

"This afternoon" Syl confessed

"Syl just come home with us and rest for a while… for the babies sake" Zack said softly

"Fine I'll go" she said waving her hands about in defeat. "Maxie are you sure your going to be okay here on your own?"

"Of course after all we've only had about 30 customers since this afternoon" Max replied

"But you will have to walk home on your own later. I'll come a walk down here later and meet you when you finish okay?" Syl said

"Erm no you wont Syl member I said you would rest. Don't worry I'll come down later and pick Max up" Zack said smiling at Syl and Max.

"What time did you say you finish at again 10?" Zack double checked

"Yes 10" Max repeated

"Ok I'll text you when I'm outside" Zack said

"Okay no will you go and take care of Syl for me please" Max said to Krit

"That's what I do best" smiling at Syl

"Maxie text me when your with Zack so I know your okay" Syl

"I will and stop worrying" Max said as she hugged her sister and not letting go. Zack and Krit just laughed.

"Erm... Max your squishing us" Syl said laughing

"Oh right sorry" She leaned down and kissed Syl's belly and said "Sorry baby I love you"

"Yeah we know" everyone now laughing

"Bye Maxie" Krit said giving his sister a hug

"Catch you later" She replied

"See ya Max" Zack said as he hugged her and kissed her on the cheek

"Mind don't forget me" max said to him smiling

"I could never do that" returning the smile

And all of them went home except from Max who stayed in the empty bar and ends up meeting a few extra friends she didn't expect to see. She also doesn't get the peaceful night she wants.


	2. Jack

A young man about ages with her walks into the empty bar and takes a seat at the front counter, just along from where Max is standing.

"What can I get you?" She asks

"Just cola thanks" He answers

Max turns her back to fill a glass of cola and the young man leans over the counter and pushes an empty glass over the ledge. Max's sense kick in what he has just done and she spins around and catches the glass. She looks up at him.

"Quick reflexes" He stated looking into her eyes.

"It's a family trait" trying to cover her secret watching him closely.

"Here's your drink" Placing a napkin on the bar worktop and the glass on top of it.

"Thank you" he says smiling

"Can you sign this please, it's the stock take" Max's boss says as he walks into the front bit of the bar and hands her a pen. She signs it and gives him it back.

"Here you go" she said and placed the pen in front of her. The boss walks back into his office.

"Hello" says a customer quietly at the same time as Max says to the young man in front of her "Don't I know you?"

"Hello" repeated the customer sounding impatient

"Maybe" he simple replied

"Excuse me" said the angry customer rather loudly.

"What?" Max questioned

"May I have to coffee's to go please" He said in a friendlier tone.

"Of course you can" Max simply answered faking a smile making the young man in front for her laugh slightly.

He took hold of the pen and drew a barcode on the napkin, his. While Max was making coffee. She handed the coffee over to the man, and then he left and Max returned to talk to her other customer. She is now holding a glass of milk.

Max pulls a stool over and sat in front of him drinking her milk. She then placed the empty glass on the work top and looked down at the napkin. Saw the barcode and her head shot up to meet blue eyes staring at her.

"Jack" she whispered

"Hi Max" he said

"What are you doing here? I'm not going back" she replied stepping away from him.

"Max no don't go or they'll know that you've recognised me and they will storm in her at take you back" Jack said worryingly

"Manticore? Lydecker? Who?" She questioned with a warning look in her eyes.

"Manticore, Lydecker isn't part of Manticore anymore he got kicked out" He said.

"Why did he get chucked out?" Max asked curiously

"I don't know, some soldiers say he betrayed Manticore some how" Jack answered

"You still didn't answer my question" Max sounding slightly annoyed

"I'm only here to make sure you don't leave work early" He honestly answered

"Why haven't I to leave early? Are they here?" Max asked

"Some soldiers are but the rest are on their way here as we speak"

"What you mean there's going to be more of them? Who's leading them" Max asking questions yet again

"Yep well Maxie they just can't seem to catch you that's why, Ames White is leading them" he answered

"Oh shit are you bugged?" the idea just dawning on Max

"No am clean" laughing slightly the he added in a more serious tone "look Max I don't want to see you get taken back there, get locked in a cage again like I did. Can you contact Zack, Syl and Krit to help you get out of here?"

"How did you know their near here?" Smiling at him

"Because I've seen them, I recognised them when they were in here earlier talking to you. Yous all seem to be really close now" Jack said

"Ye we are and how did you know I was who I am? You code have just risked exposure" Max said

"Your eyes" Jack answered

"When are they going to come in and bring be kicking and screaming back to home sweet home?" Max said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"When I go out and say I can't talk you into going back or I run out of time, which is in 2 hours" He replied

"I've got to phone Zack" she said getting out her mobile phone which was in her jeans pocket and dialled his number.

"Zack I need your help Manticore is outside the bar, they're going to try and take me back and Jack said Ames White is leading them" Max said fast when Zack picked up the phone.

"Jack's there... Were on our way hold on, Maxie" Zack said and hung up.

"Their on there way" Max said to Jack

"Good cause your going to need them" Jack replied.


	3. capture

Max and Jack could hear large military truck arrive outside. Both X5's looked at each other then out to the window then back to each other.

"You lied to me, you have been turned" Max spat at him angrily

"No they should be here right now" he replied seeing the hurt look in Max's eyes.

Troops slowly made there way to the door holding their guns as usual but they wouldn't fire because one of there men were inside and they want Max alive and unhurt.

"Max get out of here" Jack shouted at her.

Max ran to the back door with Jack behind her pretending to chase her. Max turned around when the guards were out of their view.

"Come with me" Max said

"I can't" Jack said sadly

"Please" Max begged Jack just shock his head

"Max you should properly knock me out or they will know I let you go" Jack said

"Okay bye." She replied as she hugged her brother.

"Bye baby sister" Jack said and stepped back, Max punched him fast and hard and he fell to the floor.

Max pushed open the back door and ran out but she hit something or someone, Ames White. Max could feel a painful shock rushing through her body she looked down to the source of the pain to see White holding a taser against her stomach. Max fell to her knees then everything went blank.

_**# In an old warehouse near the coast #**_

Max could hear a small girl crying, smell of salty sea water and chains rattling. Max's eyes flew open and sat up quickly. Looking around her she couldn't see anyone not Ames White, soldiers not anyone. Only Two scary looking creatures and a little girl, who were also trapped in their own separate cages. The little girl had shoulder length light brown hair, bluey green eyes and had lots of small scratches on her face and arms.

A creature on Max's left hand side was asleep, then there was her cage, to Max's right was the little girl and next to the little girls cage was a rather awake and evil creature. The little girl was chained to the creature's cage and it was able to fit its claws through the gaps in the metal cage and scratch her.

"Hey leave her alone" Max shouted at the creature but it simply growled at her.

The little girl turned her head around to look at Max and said crying "Please help me it hurts"

"Pull the chains as far away from the edge of that cage as you can" Max ordered her the girl did so.

Max put her arms through the gaps in the cage and helped pull on the chains. Then the chains finally snapped and the little girl fell back into the metal bars.

"Ouch" escaped from her mouth

"Sorry I should have warned you that might happen" Max said to her

"Its okay" she replied wiping her tears away with her sleeve.

Max looked at the cage wall between her and the girl. The little girl followed her gaze.

"It's a lock" The little girl said then she screamed in pain and turned around as the creature had just made a large deep cut on her back.

"It's a door" Max whispered as she quickly pushed the wall up and then pulled the little girl into her cage as hers was slightly bigger.

"OH thank you" cried the little girl as she flung her arms around Max. Max smiled and hugged her back.

"Your gonna be okay now…how about we look after each other" Max told her

"I'd like that" replied the girl as she dried her eyes.

"What's your name?" Max asked

"X5 – 951" she replied

"No that's not your name that's your designation, you need a name can you think of one?" Max asked her

"I don't know any names just numbers. What's your name?" the girl answered

"Max"

"That's a nice name" the girl told her

"Thanks how about we call you Melinda" Max proposed

"Melinda…I like it" she answered smiling

"Hey my friend smiles like that" Max said returning the smile

"Really, who?" Melinda asked sounding interested

"Zack" Max told her

"599" Melinda whispered

"How do you know his bar code?" Max asked curiously looking down at the little girl.

"That bad man told me he was going to find my parents 599 and 452" she answered cuddling up into a ball shape next to Max and closed her eyes.

"What? ... Who told you this?" Max asked her eyes wide open longing for an answer

"I don't know his name but the soldiers follow his orders without questioning him.He gave me a folder to read it was information about all the 13 escapee's and your names , some of you even had pictures" Melinda said falling asleep

"Melinda honey please stay awake. How did this happen?" Max asked

"They mixed you and Zack's DNA which made me. He said he need the three of us for his pkan to work" Melinda told her

"What plan Melinda?" shaking her slightly

"Maaxx...i haven't slept for weeks. I don't know it's got something to do with a group of familiars and our blood makes a cure or something." Melinda moaned.

"Good girl you have shark DNA? Just you rest" Max told her and kissed her daughter on the forehead.

"Yes just like you" Melinda replied drifting off to sleep.

_**# Back at the bar #**_

"Damn i've failed her" Zack said with his eyes watering.

"No Maxie" Syl whispered

"Come on bro, lets see if they have left any clues for us to follow" Krit said to Zack.

Syl looked around them and saw Lydecker next to their hummer.

"there's abig clue"Syl said then she blurred outside and punched Lydecker in the stomach "Where's my sister?" she spat at him.

Syl had blurred out that fast Krit and Zack didn't see her leave but they could hear her shouting and followed.

"I don't know" Lydecker said to her. Syl punched him again this time in the face.

"Well your the one who took her" Syl shouted at him.

Krit and Zack blurred over to her side. Krit grabbed Syl as she went to hit him again and turned her round "Syl becareful remember the baby you'll stress her out"

"Okay i'll stop" she told Krit

While Zack walked up to Lydecker, put his hand around his neck and held Lydecker up in the air.

"Where's Max?" Zack asked

"White took her" Lydecker replied struggeling to breath.

"where?" Krit asked

"i don't know" he answered

"Well think you idiot" Syl shouted at him.He

"Proberly somewhere he can hide them from Manticore before he takes them to the familiars" Lydecker said

"Who's them? He's part of Manticore" Syl stated

"Let me down Zack and i'll tell you everything you want to know" Lydecker said

Zack turned to Syl and Krit for their approval they noddedand took out hand guns that they had hided in the back of their jeans waistband. Aimed them at Lydecker Zack let him got and brought out his own gun.

"Lets go inside the bar it's to open out here" Syl said

They walked into the bar and threw Lydecker into a chair.

"Who's 'they'? Isn't white part of Manticore? Why do they want Max?" Syl asked

"Max and X5 – 951. Zack and Max's daughter she was created at Manticore with your DNA. She is like Max she has no junk DNA. Yes White is part of Manticore but he is also a familiar. Thats how he new about 951. He believes in a prophesy the only thing that the familiars virus can be destroyed with is an antidote. Which he believes to be Max, Zack and 951 blood combined will save the human race"Lydecker said looking at Zack

"You made a child out of Max and Zacks DNA, thats sick" Syl commented

"Why didn't to tell us sooner before they came to get Max?" Zack questioned

"I did... I came to warn you when you were in Seattle. I sent those posters out to try and find Max then i got a tip you were hiding in that cabin. Only by the time i reached you Whites men were already there and you just assumed they were with me an i was going to take you back to Manticore." Lydecker told them.

"We need to get Max and the kid away from them. Let me help you" Lydecker said

"How can you? You don't even know where she is?" Krit said to him.He

"Wait Max has her mobile with her. Call her" Syl suggested

" Oh yeah i totally forgot" Zack said as her brought out his mobile and dialled Max's number.

Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Hello" said Melinda

"Why are you answering Max's phone? Who are you?" Zack questioned sounding worried

"She's asleep, I'm Melinda" She replied

"X5 – 951" Zack whispered

"No Melinda i have a name now" Melinda answered slightly annoyed

"You sound like Max,I'm Zack can you wake Max up for me please so i can get the two of you out of ther" He told here's

"Zack" Melinda whispered

Max woke up straight away and looked at Melinda who handed her the mobile.

"Hey get me out of here" Max said to him

"Where are you?" Zack asked

"Erm.. near the sea in an old factory building, sorry thats all i know" She answered

"On the way here i saw a sign saying something about ship building" Melinda said to Max

"Melinda your a genius, Zack member that old ship building firm that got shut down a few months ago it was in that newspaper article Krit was reading. Thats where we are." Max told him.

"Ok we will be there as soon as we can" Zack said

"Becareful it might be a trap no one has come to check on us since i've been here and the same with Melinda she's been in her for about two weeks" Max said over the phone.

"Is she okay? Do you know she's our daughter?" Zack asked Max

"She's in bad shape, covered in scratches, she's really tired even though she has shark DNA. Yeah i did she looks a bit like me but with your eyes and smile. She knew my barcode even though i didn't tell her or show her." Max replied

"Really she has both our strengths with no weaknesses and no junk DNA" Zack informed her.

"Cool. Well i have to go cause i've nearly got a flat battery." Max told him.

"Max wait.. Where is the warehouse's weak points?" Zack asked

"The roof there's no guards there, it's made of glass and some of the panels are missing. The front door cause there's only two guards and two guards on either side of thw warehouse. There security is pretty crap you wont have any bother getting in" Max said

"Well why cant you get out?" Zack teased

"Cause i'm lock in a cage with a padlock on it stupid" Max said in a mocking tone.

"Okay hang in there we won't be long, bye." Zack told her

"Bye" Max repeated

"Bye Zack" Melinda said into the phone

"Bye Melinda see you soon" Zack replied to her

"Okay soldiers lets make a plan i suggest..." Lydeck was cut off.

"No" said the 3 X5's in unison

"Not your plan" Syl said to Lydecker

"Were not your little soldiers anymore" Zack spat at him.

"Zack can make the plan" Krit stated

"Listen in here's what we are going to do" Zack said to Syl and Krit.


	4. Rescue

Syl, Krit, Zack and Lydecker are in their hummer hiding in a few tree's near the warehouse.

"So do you need to go over the plan again?" Lydecker questioned

"Nope" the X5's say together

They three of them put on camouflaged jackets on.

"Syl member" Krit said to Syl as Zack watched them while putting equipment into a bag.

"Yeah Yeah..Becareful, take care, don't stress the baby out. Blah Blah i know" Syl moaned

"Just checking" Krit replied to her smiling and Zack let out a slight laugh watching them.

"Here's your bag everythings in it" Zack said handing Syl and Krit a back each that the put over their shoulders.

"Right all set" Krit stated

"Lets do this" Syl commented

"Go go go member to check in on what you are doing" Zack said to them as they got out of the hummer.

"Yeah will do" Krit replied to his co.

"Syl?" awaiting her answer

"Okay sure... now can we go get our sister back and meet our neice" Syl said smiling at Zack and Krit.

"Good luck" Lydecker told them as they turned around to walk away from the car. All three of them turned around to face him.

"There ain't no such thing" Syl started

"All you need is a good plan" Krit added

"And a good set of statistics" Zack finished

They looked at each other then laughed and walked away.

"You still think like soldiers" Lydecker said to himself

"Okay guys split up you know what to do" Zack told them

"See you inside bro" Krit commented

"Race you" Zack replied smiling

They followed Zack's order and split up. Zack blurred up the side of the warehouse taking out both guards while Krit was doing the same on the other side.

"Lydecker both guards are out on the left side" Krit said over the headset.

"Okay done. Syl you ready" Zack said into his headset.

"Born ready" she replied

This allowed Syl a clear path around to the entrance. While Zack and Krit hide the bodies. Syl sneaked up behind two guards and knocked them out cold.

"Lydecker you can bring the car round now" Syl said into her headset.

"Be careful you two i could be a trap" Syl whispered to Zack and Krit when she hear them sneak up behind her.

"We will" Zack assured her

"Wait in the car and don't come in no matter what. I don't want you getting hurt" Krit said to her

Syl slowly walked to the car, got in and shut the door.

"You know he's only trying to protect you" Seeing the hurt look on Syl's face because she wasn't allowed to help.

"Yeah but i can still fight he just wont let me" Syl told Lydecker.

Zack heads inside while Krit watches from the roof.

"Max" Zack whispered as he walked through the door

"Over here" Melinda whispered back

Zack ran over to Melinda and Max

"Zack" Melinda called his name as he hit the padlock with the back of his torch which was in his bag.

"Hey little one" Zack replied to her as he opend the cage door.

Zack reached for Melinda's hand and helped her out.

"What took you so long?" Max teased smiling as she hugged him. Melinda hugged the both of them. Max and Zack looked down at her and seen a smiling face watching them.

"Zack Whites behind you" Krit shouted from the ceiling.

"We might be a bit longer than we expected White is here" Krit said over the headset to Syl and Lydecker in the hummer outside.

"What we never seen them go in. They must have been in there already" Syl replied

"Well Well look at the happy family" White said he and a few of his soldier's had sneaked up behind them.

"Not for long" Zack said followed by "Krit get down here"

Krit jumped down from the roof landing beside Zack with Max and Melinda behind them. Max held Melinda in her arms and watched Zack and Krit fight Whites men. Only there was to many of them.

"What's going on?" Syl asked over the headset but no one answered.

"Zack? Krit?" awaiting an answer

"Busy can't chat at the moment" Krit replied doudging punches and kicks

"Nothing to worry about" Zack told her

"Melinda i have to go and help stay here and don't move" Max said to her as she placed her behind a large crate.

"But i can" only Max had left so she couldn't tell her.

Max went to help fight and they knocked out all the soldier apart from a few. One of them had noticed Melinda hiding behind a wooden crate Max turned to look at her but the soldier went flying across the other end of the room. Melinda looked at Max and nodded Max smilied knowing that her daughter could defend herself.

All of them were fighting the remaining soldiers, even Melinda but they weren't going down easily.

She was doing pretty well oly slipping up a few times. Then she fought Whites second in command he fell to the ground after she did a full house spin and kicked him in the stomach.Melinda turned around to help the others thinking he was unconscious but he reached out and pressed a tazer to her back. she let out a little scream and said "Mum dad" then fell to her knees.

"No Melinda" Krit shouted

White just watched and laughed

"Krit whats wrong?" Syl asked worried over the headset but Krit didn't answer.

"Get your hands off my daughter" Zack groweled as a blurred over and attacked the soldier.

"Melinda are you okay?" Max asked as she ran over and picked her up in her arms. Melinda simply nodded.

"Kill them as long as they are alive the human race can be saved" White shouted.

Max stood back holding her daughter who cried into her shoulder while Zack and Krit started fighting with White. Landing kick after kick and punch after punch was having no effect on Ames White. He punched Krit to the head, kicked Zack in the stomach and they both fell to the floor.

"Nooo" Melinda cried

"Zack whats going on?" Syl asked worried

"Krit speak to me" She yelled at him but neither of them answered.

Krit and Zack got up faced White to see him holding two guns one at Zack and one at Krit.

"Right i'm going in" Syl said to herself and got out of the car.

"You got told to stay here" Lydecker replied

"Doesn't mean i'm going to listen" she said back to him running to the large door.

"She took out her gun which was in the back of her jeans waistband and sneaked through the door.

"Any last words?" White asked the two X5's at the end of his guns.

Syl blurred closer and shot Ames White in the shoulder and he fell to the ground. Syl started to walk over to Krit then noticed a little girl standing behind Max who turned around to look at her.

"Hey you must be Melinda, I'm Syl" as she hugged her neice.

"Hi Syl pleased to meet you" Melinda replied hugging her back.

Syl then walked over to Krit and gave him a hug.

"Thanks for not listening to me" he told her smiling

"Like i ever do" Syl returned the smile.

"Mum i'm tired" Melinda said wiping her eyes with one hand and tugging on Max's hand with the other.

"How about we go home now" Krit said to here's

"Yes good idea Krit" Melinda replied.

They walked back to the car and Zack lifted Melinda up as she was going to have to sit on Zack's knee until the dropped Lydecker off at his car. The moment Melinda saw Lydecker she tensed up and tried to riggle free of Zack grip.

"Hey it's okay. Whats wrong?" he asked in a caring voice then followed her gaze.

"I'm not going back" she shouted with warning in her eyes.

"Neither are we don't worry" Krit told here's

"I won't let him hurt you" Zack told her

"He'll have to drag us back kicking and screaming" Syl told her, this gain a little smile from a very upset Melinda.

All the X5's were in the car and let Lydecker out at the bar where Max and Syl worked. Said goodbye to him them headed home. Melinda had fell asleep by the time they got there so Zack carried her into the house.


	5. Nightmare Hot chocolate

Zack lay her down on the three piece suite, took his jacket off and placed it over his daughter to keep her warm and then he walked into the kitchen where Krit, Syl and Max were sitting at the table drinking cola.

"Max i can't believe how much she looks like you but with Zacks eyes and that daft grin of his" Syl said causing Max to laugh.

"Yeah i know it's weird to think that Manticore can do that by just mixing peoples DNA" Krit commented

"Yep it's scary. Hey you and Syl could already have a daughter or son and not know about it yet" Max said yo him smiling at the look on his face.

"Oh no just the one daughter will be fine" He replied

"What do you mean daughter it's going to be a little boy" smiling at Krit. Max laughed at them as the bickered about it.

"Oh here they go again" Zack said was he walked in and sat at the empty seat next to Max.

"How is she?" Max asked concerned

"She is really tired and we should proberly clean those little scratches up before they get infected or something." Zack replied

"She has been all by herself for two weeks and she never slept or let here guard down. I'm glad she has shark DNA that would have helped her a lot." Max told him

"Thats a shame it must have been hard on her" Syl commented

"Poor kid at least she's away from them now" Krit stated

"I wonder why she was so afraid when she saw Lydecker, she looked terrified of him" Max said to the group

"Who wouldn't be. He's a scary person" Krit told her

"Yeah especially when he is mad" Syl commented

"Maybe he made her go through all those test we had to do when we were her age" Zaxk said

Melinda shot up where she had been asleep in the living room and screamed "Nooo Krit Zack" tears falling down her cheeks, she was really hot and was breathing faster.

Zack and Krit were nearest to the door, they ran over to her she just cried into her hands which were covering her face.

"Hey whats wrong? It's okay i'm here now" Zack told her as he kneeled down infront of her.

Max and Syl sat on the other couch and watched them.

Zack reached out to move her hands away from her face.

"I saw you and uncle Krit get shot"she cried as she threw her arms around Zack

"No look i'm okay. It was just a nightmare it wasn't real" Zack told her.

Melinda let go of Zack and ran over to Krit who was next to Syl and Max. She wrapped her arms around him still crying.

"Uncle Krit are you okay?" She asked looking up at him. He saw the pain in her eyes at the thought of him and Zack being hurt.

Krit looked at Syl who was watching him then lowered himself to the same height as Melinda and softly said to her "No i'm okay. Do you want some hot chocolate and marshmallows to cheer you up?"

"What's that?" She asked him as she pushed her tears away with her sleeve.

"You've never had any. Oh we can't have that would you like to try some?" Krit answered.

"Yes please" smiling at himself

"Come on then" and both of them walked into the kitchen. Melinda sat at the table whil Krit made the hot chocolate.

Syl got up of the couch "Maybe i can clean her wounds for you while Krit distracts her with hot chocolate" she said to Max and Zack as she left and headed into the kitchen.

"I'm sure she won't mind" Max told her. Zack went and sat next to Max. The chair was facing the kitchen so both of them could watch Melinda, Syl and Krit.

"I can't believe she's ours" Max told Zack

"Yeah it's strange, it's going to take some getting used to" Zack replied

"You can definitely tell she's ours" Zack added

"Yeah because of the way she says and does things" Max said to him

"Totally" Zack replies then laughs

"What are you laughing at?" Max asked curiously

"When i phoned you to see where you were Melinda answered and said Hello. But the way she said it sounded a lot like you" Zack answered

"Really?" Max didn't believe him.

"Yeas and i asked who it was she told me her name and i whispered '951' and she said in the same bad attitude voice you have ' no thats a number my names Melinda. She reminded me of you again" Zack said looking down at Max

"I don't have a bad attitude voice" Max protested

"Oh yes you do" He replied both of them laughed

"Here's your hot chocolate. Watch it's hot" Krit warned Melinda as he slid the mug along the table.

"Mmmm" Said Melinda drinking it

"Syl, Max, Zack would you like any?" Krit asked them

"No thanks" Max replied

"Cheers but no" Zack answered

"None for me either" Syl stated

"Oh well looks like it's just you and me having hot chocolate and marshmallows." He said to Melinda watching Syl.

"Hey you never mentioned anything about marshmallows" Syl said smiling

"Here you go auntie Syl" Handing Syl the packet

"Thank you" Syl replied as she took a few out

Krit put a few marshmallows into his hotchocolate and Melinda watched him.

"Want some?" he asked

"Erm...okay" she answered

Krit throw a few of them into her mugand she laughed.

"Syl does baby bump want some more?" He asked Syl

"Just the one" she answered him.

Melinda turned around to Syl who was now standing leaning against the door frame.

"Auntie Syl your going to have a baby" Melinda said happily.

"Yes i am" she replied

"Do you know what you are having yet?" Melinda asked

"No but i want it to be a little boy" Syl told her

"No way it's going to be a little girl" Krit commented

Melinda giggled watching them.

"Don't listen to your mean daddy who isn't giving you a marshmallow. Your going to be a good little boy aren't you?" Syl said to her belly as she prodded it with her finger then Syl pulled a funny face.

"What is it?" Melinda questioned

"He just kicked and it was really uncomfortable" Syl said

"She" Krit commented

Melinda started laughing again.

"Do you want to feel the baby kicking?" Syl asked

"Yes please" Melinda answered her smiling and walked over to Syl

"Okay put your hand here and see if he kicks you" She told her.

"Do you feel anything" Syl asked as Melinda held her hand on Syls belly and watched

"No he's not doing anything" she said followed by "Oh he kicked me" she said smiling up at her auntie.

"Hi baby, i love you" Melinda said as she kissed Syls belly and hugged her. Syl looked down and smilied at her.

Then Melinda went into the living room and Syl sat on the seat next to Krit.

"Guess what? the baby just kicked me" Melinda told her mum and dad, followed by a yawn.

"Cool" Max said to her.

"Why don't you go and finish your hot chocolate then we'll get you of to bed for the night. It's been a long day for you." Zack suggested to her.

"No problem" and she turned and went back into the kitchen to finishe her drink while Syl cleaned and dressed her wounds.

"There you go all done" Syl told her

"Thanks" Melinda replied

"Your welcome" Syl told her

Melinda and Syl walked into the living room. Syl went and sat on the empty three piece suite while Max, Zack and Melinda were on the other. Then Krit entered the room and joined Syl and al of them watched a film.

Melinda was the first to fall asleep followed by Max, then Syl and finally Zack and Krit. That night all of them slept in the living room.

Thanks for reading i hope you liked it. Please review and let me know. Kelly x


	6. restless night

Melinda wakes up in early hours of the day because she has shark DNA she doesn't really need to sleep. Melinda looks around her everyone is still sound asleep. She slowly gets up and creeps into the kitchen without waking anyone up and glances at the clock on the kitchen wall, 06.30am. Melinda then walked into the barn, played there for a little while then she quickly got bored and fell asleep among the hay.

Max moves around in a restless sleep and realises something is missing, Melinda.

"Zack where's Melinda?" Max asked waking him up

"I don't know Maxie, what time is it?" he replied sleepily

"8am. I'm going to check upstairs for her" Max searched up the stair "Melinda" she called out going into every room. She panicked and ran back down into the living room.

"Zack she's not in the house" Max told him

"Max what's up?" Syl questioned

"Melinda's missing" Max replied

"When did you last see her?" Krit asked

"During the night she was really restless" Zack answered

"Max didn't you say she has shark DNA, maybe she could sleep and went for a walk" Krit suggested

"She could have went into the barn" Syl commented

"Yeah am gonna go check" Max replied and left

"Hey we'll help you look for her" Krit said

"Thanks guys" Zack replied

"Your welcome" Syl said looking up at a concerned father.

The four transgenics walked into the barn calling out Melinda's name but she didn't answer. They entered and Krit closed the door behind him.

"Syl Krit you check this half" Zack said pointing to half of the barn floor "Me and Max will check that half" he finished.

"It's clear" Syl confirmed after checking

"Same here" Max said plainly

The X5's walked towards each other then Zack stopped and looked up to the second level of the barn.

"I think i heard something form up there" Zack said

Zack climbed up the stairs to the second floor and straight away he could hear someone breathing steadily. He followed the sound which lead to what they were looking for.

"You guys she's up here asleep" Zack said down to Max, Syl and Krit

"Can you bring her down without waking her up?" Max asked

"I'll try" Zack ansered

Zack slowly walked up to Melinda without making a sound and tried to lift her but she wakes up. She gets a fright and jumps up and does a full round kick without warning and catches Zack off guard. He falls off the edge. Krit blurs and pushes a large bail of hay to where Zack was falling to break the fall. Zack lets out a slight grunt of pain as he lands on his back.

"Zack are you okay?" Krit asks his brother who is standing next to him placing a hand on his arm.

"Yeah bro am good" He replies rubbing his back as Krit helps him up.

"MELINDA! What did you do that for?" Max shouts at her.

Melinda doesn't answer she starts to cry as she looks at an angry Max and a loving father she just hurt. Melinda jumps down from the second level and lands on her feet, then she runs to the other end of the barn and hides. Max chases after her.

Max passes where Melinda is hiding and she takes this as an opportunity to run for the door near Zack and Krit. She looks at them as she runs towards them then looks back at the closed door. She starts to push and pull at the door but it wont budge. Melinda angrily punches and kicks the door and continues to cry.

Syl walks over to a crying, screaming and scared Melinda. She pulls her away from the door trying to clam her down by saying "Were here now it's fine" Zack and Krit sit on the bail of hay and watch.

Max runs an wraps her arms around Melinda, who try's to push Max away, punches and cries "NO..NO let me go".

"Sshh it's okay, it's okay" Max tells her in a soft tone

"No let me go" Melinda whispers she cries harder then gives in and hugs Max back. Melinda cries into her shoulder.

"We'll go back into the house and let you three talk" Syl whispered to Zack before she and Krit left, Zack nodded.

Max picks Melinda up, walks over to where Zack is sitting and sits down.

"Melinda" Zack says but she does not respond. He tries to pull her off Max to cuddle her but she clings on around Maxs neck. Melinda cuddles into Max and quietly cries.

"Melinda honey please don't cry" he says rubbing her back.

"When Max woke up and she couldn't find you. She got me up to tell me and do you know what... I was afraid for the first time since i was a little boy... I was afraid i didn't know where my little girl was or if you were hurt and i was so worried something bad had happened to you and i had failed my daughter because i wasn't there to protect you... i love you." Zack said in a soft and caring tone.

Max smiled at him and Melinda turned around and wrapped her arms around her dad.

"I love you too dad. You can't protect me all the time" Melinda said to him

"No but i can try. Did i scare you? If i did i'm sorry" Zack apologised to his daughter.

"Yeah you did. I had a dream about Manticore, they were chasing me and i thought they had found me and were going to take be back" Melinda told him.

"Don't worry we will never let them take you away from us" Max comforted her.

"Sorry i punched you mum" Melinda apologies

"It's okay you were just in shock" Max replies

"Dad i'm sorry i kicked you... I didn't mean to it was just happened. Are you okay?" Melinda said to her dad

"It was your soldier instincts kicking in telling you to defend yourself. Yeah am fine us X5's don't bruise easily" he replied to Melinda.

Max stands up and holds her hand out to Melinda and says "How about we go ask auntie Syl to make us some nice hot chocolate?"

"Mmm yum" Melinda took Maxs hand and held her other hand out to Zack who accepted it. They walked happily to the house Melinda looks up at Zack. "I really am sorry" she tells him "Its okay, i forgive you" Zack replies smiling.

"Morning auntie Syl.. Morning baby bump" Melinda said as she walked into the kitchen where Syl and Krit were drinking hot chocolate.

"Good morning little one" Syl replied smiling

"Morning sunshine" Krit said to her

"Morning uncle Krit" Melinda replied smiling

"There's some hot chocolate left if you want some" Krit tells her even though he made it just for her.

"Oh yes please" Melinda said cheerfully

Syl left the two X5's in the kitchen drinking hot chocolate and sat next to Max in the living room, Zack was standing next to the window.

"How is she?" Syl asked

"She's okay just got frightened when i woke her up" Zack answers

"She was having a nightmare about Manticore" Max informs her

"The poor thing must have thought they had found her" Syl guessed

"Yep that's exactly what she said" Max comments

"What are you two doing today?" Syl asked curious

"Nothing Why? What do you have planed?" He asked

"Well Krit might need a hand with the car if you wanna help him cause i don't think he has a clue what he's doing" Syl said

"Hey i heard that i do to" Krit commented from the kitchen

"It's okay lil' bro i'll show you how to fix the car properly" Zack said laughing

"Know how there are five of us and five horses i thought we could teach Melinda how to horse ride if she wants.. and if it's okay with you two." Syl suggested

"Am sure she will love it. You know she loves you and Krit to bits and the baby" Zack says

"Aww, i'm glad we love her too" Syl replies

"Yep and you teaching her to horse ride will be training for your own little one" Zack said smiling

They all laughed and went into the kitchen, then they all went into the barn.


	7. Meet CJ

Syl, Max, Zack and Krit are surrounding the car trying to figure out why it doesn't want to start. While Melinda watches them from where is sitting on the stairs to the second level of the barn.

"Melinda you don't look to happy" Krit says as he glanced over to her.

"I'm bored that's all, Can i help with anything?" She asks

"Nope not really. Do you want me to make you a swing?" Krit asks her

"You can do that" Melinda replied cheerfully

"Yeah" smiling at her

"Yes please"

Krit walks away from the car, lifts up a saw and a large piece of wood. He saws the wood in half, then drills a hole on either side. Melinda watches him.

"Melinda can you pass me that rope over please" Krit said

"Sure here you go" passing it over to him.

Krit puts it through one whole and ties a knot. Neither of them aware of Syl, Max and Zack watching them.

"Okay now all we have to do is put it over one of those support beams" Krit said pointing up at them.

"Oh jeezo" Melinda commented looking up

"Its not that hard watch" Krit said then her through the plank of would up into the air, it bounced off the beam and fell back down cause Melinda to burst into laughter.

"Okay that didn't go as well as i wanted it to" Krit laughed

"It's not that hard ... yeah right you missed" Max said in a mocking voice then burst out laugh like Melinda and Syl.

"Second time lucky Krit" Zack said trying not to be over taken by laughter.

"Since when did you believe in luck" Krit asked

"First time for everything" he replied

"Right here goes" He through it up into the air and this time in went over the support beam and fell down the other side. He put the rope through the hole in the wood and tied another knot.

"Yeah yeah" Melinda happily said jumping up and down clapping her hands.

"There you go" Krit said to her

"Thank you uncle Krit" Melinda said hugging him

"You are very welcome" he replied

Melinda played on the swing while Krit went back to attempt to fix the car.

After working on the car for about an hour or two Syl rubbed her back then rested her hand on her swollen belly.

"Syl what's wrong?" Krit asked concerned

"I'm just a bit sore" Syl replied

"Why dont you go play with Melinda and chill out" Krit suggested

"Are you sure?" she questioned

"Yeah we can fix it" Zack stated

"I think it's beyond repair" Max commented

"Have a positive attitude Maxie" Zack said in a funny voice making all of them laugh

Syl walked over to Melinda's

"Auntie Syl Auntie Syl do you like my swing?" Melinda asked sounding excited as she ran over to her and hugged her.

"Yeah its cool" Syl answered smiling down at her

"Come and try it" Melinda said

"Oh i don't think so" Syl protested

"Please it will be fun for the baby" Melinda commented

"Okay then" Syl couldn't help but smile at her.

Melinda carefully pushed Syl on the swing.

"I need a break" Krit moaned

"Ditto" Max stated

"Me three" Zack commented

"Lets clean up and get some fresh air" Krit suggested

Krit, Max and Zack walked over to Syl and Melinda, all of them went outside the barn for fresh air.

"Melinda we want to show you something" Krit said looking at her

"What?" Melinda asked as Krit walked ahead of them

"Just watch" Max told her and she nodded walking over to the fence which surrounded a large field and Krit whistles.

Then five horses come galloping towards them.

"Aaww look at them their so cute" Melinda commented

Krit, Max, Zack and Syl leaned over the fence and petted their horse which was standing infront of them. One was infront of Melinda who was standing next to Max. She watched the horse while the others petted theirs, then the horse infront of Melinda leaned forward and lowered it's head to Melinda and she quickly stepped back.

"Melinda it's okay, he wont hurt you" Max told her

"But he's so big" Melinda whispered

Syl, Zack and Krit passed a look at each other, a look saying oh she is either going to like the horse or not.

"Here give me you hand" Melinda just looked at Max. "Do you trust me?" Max asked her and Melinda nodded and gave Max her hand. Max reached both their hands out to touch the horses head, Melinda tensed up, took a deep breath and pulled her hand back slightly.

"It's okay he wont hurt you, he just wants a friend" Max reassured her then she relaxed and smiled as she petted the horse.

"Would you like to feed him?" Zack asks her

"Will he bite me?" Melinda questions still a bit wary.

"No honey he wont bite" Syl tells her.

"Okay then" smiling up at them

Zack hands her a small bundle of straw and hay. She held it at arms length then when she realised he wasn't going to hurt her, she walked closer to him. When he was finished he lead his head to one side of Melinda.

"That's him trying to hug you" Max told her

"Aw" Melinda said and hugged him back

"Do youlike him?" Syl asked

"Yep he's really nice" She answered smiling

"You can have him if you like he doesn't have an owner" Krit tells her

"Thats a wee shame.. I'll look after him" Melinda commented

Syl, Zack and Max climbed over the fence and into the field "Do you want to go in?" Krit asked

Melinda looked at Krit then to the horses and said "Yes"

Krit lifted her over the fence and he climbed over aswell.

Melinda ran over to her horse and clapped him.

" What are you going to call him?" Max asked

"I don't know.. What did you call your horse?" looking at her family.

"Rose" Max replied standing next to her horse.

"Lightening" Zack replied

"Flash" Krit answered

"Olivia" Syl said

"How about CJ?" Melinda asked

"Sounds good" Max said smiling at her daughter

Melinda turned to face her horse "CJ is that your name?" she said to him. He nodded and made a horse sound, everyone laughed.

"Would you like me to teach you how to horse ride?" Syl asked

"Can i...Yeas please" Melinda answered smiling

"Okay we will go and get the stuff" Max and Zack got up and walked into the barn to retrieve a saddle, rope and raines. They returned and passed the items over to Syl and Krit, Krit put them on CJ showing Melinda how to do it. He helped her mount the horse and he attached the rope around Cj's raines around his face.

"Melinda we're going to make CJ walk in a large circle first okay?" Syl said looking up at her as she was standing next to her.

"Okay" Melinda answered smiling

"Here you hold onto these but don't pull them of he will stop" Syl informed her

"I won't" Melina commented

CJ began to walk in large circles Syl was guiding him with the rope.

"You okay?" Syl asked

"Yep can you make him go faster?" Melinda asked

"Ask him and see" Syl replied smiling

"CJ can you go faster please" Melinda politly asked her horse.

He followed her order and he did. "Good boy" she told him.

Syl detattched the rope which was attached to CJ's raines.

"Did you like that?" Zack asked

"Yes it was fun" she answered

"Do you want me to teach you to ride CJ on your own?" Max asked

"Yes please mum" Melinda answered

Max sat behind Melida on CJ

"Right you hold one side of the raine i n each hand" Max instructed her and Melinda did so.

"If you want him to turn left, slightly pull on the left raine" Max said as Melinda did as she was instructed and CJ truned to the left.

"If you want him to turn right, slightly pull on the right raine" Max said as Melinda did as she was instructed and CJ followed.

"If you pull back lightly he will slow down and if you pull back a little more he will stop" Max told her.

"Right" Melinda said nodding

"To make him go faster you do this" and she made a movement with the raines.

"Okay i've got it" Melinda stated

" Right lets get off now and give him a few treats" Max said

Melinda held her hand out to him which was full of treats but he would take them.

"Here there for you" Melinda tells CJ

"Why wont he take them?" Melinda asked

"Maybe he just isn't hungry" Syl answered

"Oh" Melinda commented

CJ walked up to Melinda and gently tapped her on her side with his head.

"What? What it is?" Melinda asked him

He taps her again and turns his head to look at his back. Melinda watches him, he walks around in a little circle and looks at his back again.

"I think he wants to run around again" Krit suggested

"Can i please?" Melinda said turning to face her mum

"It's getting dark and cold. There's always tomorrow" Max tells her

"Please just a little while" Melinda tryes

"Okay just a bit longer" Max gives in.

Her and CJ ran around the field with the other horses. Melinda gets off CJ and claps him. Max and Zack took off the saddle and raines.

"Bye CJ, See you tomorrow" Melinda told him then he ran over to where the other four horses were. Max, Melinda and Zack went back into the house where Syl and Krit were looking through a book of baby names.


	8. Intruder

"Okay squirt off to bed" Zack tells Melinda

"Five more minutes" Melinda smiles sweetly in an attempt to buy her more time to spend with her family.

"Now Melinda it's late" Zack returns the smile and clicks on to what she is trying to do.

"Okay goodnight auntie Syl and uncle Krit" Melinda said hugging them. "Goodnight baby" and gently kisses baby bump.

"See you tomorrow" Syl replied smiling

"Sweet dreams" Krit

"Night mum" as she kisses her mum on the cheek and hugs her.

"Night" Max stated

"Dad can you tuck me in?" Melinda asked knowing Zack would then read her a bedtime story.

"Sure"

Zack and Melinda walked up the stairs, she riggled into her bed and Zack tucked her in and told her a story.

"Night dad" She says to Zack

"Good night sweetheart. Do you want me to put a little light on...even though you can see in the dark?" Zack asked

"No it's okay" Melinda answered and closed her eyes

Zack left and went back into the living room. Max, Syl, Zack and Krit sat and talked about baby names.

"What was that?" Krit said standing up quickly and walking towards the window.

"Whats 'What'?" Syl asked

"I thought i saw someone at the window" Krit saw looking out.

"Zack something doesn't feel right" Max said looking at Zack

"I know i feel it to. I'll go check on Melinda" Zack commented and turned to walk towards the door.

Melinda screamed and ran down the stairs heading for the living room. Zack and Max ran towards her. Melinda kept running along the long hallway, she looked behind her but didn't see anyone. Then she bumped into someone, Max. Melinda automatically took a fighting stance, as she realised it was she hugged her.

"Dad Dad someone was at the window, he was from Manticore" Melinda informs her parents.

Sy and Krit ran towards them.

"What's up?" Krit asked

"Someone from Manticore is here" Max tells him

"Max check up stairs" Zack looking at her. "Krit check downstairs and i will look outside"

Zack turned to face Syl" Take Melinda into the living room for me"

"Capture if you can i want to know who's after my daughter...if you can't terminate" Max told them

They all scatter. Max and Krit couldn't find anyone. Both X5's ran to the living room.

"Max stay here i'll go help Zack" Krit commands

Max goes towards the window, looks out and sees Zack and Krit running after a car but it's to fast and drives away. Max sits on the three piece suite and Melinda sits on her knee facing the side and cuddles into her.

"Are you okay?" Max asked her daughter

"Yes" Melinda plainly answered

Zack and Krit walk in. Zack sits next to Max and Krit goes over to Syl.

"Munchkin you okay?" Krit asks concerned

"I'm fine" Melinda replies

Melinda watched Zack " Sorry i chouldn't have left you alone up there" He told her

"It's okay you didn't know anything was going to happen"Melinda sad as she leaned over and hugged her dad.

"Where is he?...Who is he?" Syl asked

"We chased him, he ran into a car and drove away" Krit answered her question

"He's from Manticore, he was in the warehouse a couple of hours before Max arrived" Melinda tells them

"Did he say anything to you?" Max asked

"He asked what my bar code was and if i knew someone called Max and Zack...I told him i didn't an he said you would be looking for me and that you number is 452 and 599" Melinda

"Did he tell you anything else?" Zack asked

"That Syl 701 and Krit 471 were friends of yours and not be afraid of you and that it wouldn't be long before i got to meet you all " Melinda answered

They all watched tv then Melinda fell aseep.

"Why do you think he came here?" Syl asked

"I don't know but Lydecker did say the familiars wanted her maybe he is one of them" Max answered

"That would make sense if they get any of you three then the human race can't be saved" Krit informs them

"Yeah but it was a bit reckless. Why attack here when we are all in?" Zack questioned

"Maybe he didn't know" Krit tried to answer the questioned

"At least we know she has soldier instincts and can fight" Max informs them

"Yep she got out of there and found us" Max

"If she fights anything like you two she can defend herself pretty well" Syl said smiling at them.

"Maybe Manticore just wants all it's soldiers back and are planning to get us one by one starting with the easiest... Melinda" Krit softly said

"Well what ever the reason we will help you protect her" Syl stated

"Thanks" Max replied smiling

"No problem... She's part of the family now" Krit

They continued to talk about what had happened and baby names for Syl and Krits unborn child. Then they all fell asleep.


	9. Intuder 2

The next day Zack and Krit are still working on the car in the barn. While Syl, Max and Melinda are horse riding around the large field. After about three hours Zack and Krit come out of the barn and walk over to the field where Syl is leaning against the fence feeding Olivia, Flash and Lightening.

"Hey" Krit says as he hugs his pregnant girlfriend

"Hi Syl where's Melinda and Max?" Zack asks

"There out racing each other, to the lake and back" Syl answers

"Why didn't you go?" Krit asks knowing Syl never passes off the chance to race.

"I'm getting a bit sore from riding for so long" Syl answered him.

"Yeah a know the feeling" Zack commented

"There they are" Krit stated

Max and Melinda go off CJ and Rose. Both horses went to get a drink of water and eat fresh hay and straw that Syl had placed in the field.

"Who won?" Syl asked

"Me" Melinda tells her happily

"Yeah but you cheated, you went before i said go" Max says smiling

"That's my girl" Zack tells his daughter

"Hey..who's side are you on?" Max said as all of them started laughing.

"Mum lets go again" Melinda said looking up at herself

"No sweety i'm to tired to go" Max informs her.

"Here this is for you"Zack said handing his daughter a small mobile phone.

"Thank you" Melinda said hugging her dad

"I want you to take it everywhere with you. Syl, Krit, mum and my number is in it" He told herself

"You'll know how to work it wont you" Max said to her child

"Yes i do" Melinda replied

"Phone us if you just want to chat, in danger or anything" Max tells her.

"I promise mum" Melinda said smiling and put the small phone in her pocket.

"Can me and CJ go a walk around the lake please?" Melinda asked her parents

"Okay but be careful" Zack told her.

"CJ" Melinda called and he came running up to her. " Do you want to go to the lake?" She asked and he sort of nodded.

Zack petted CJ while Melinda got on.

"CJ you take good care of my daughter okay she means a lot to me and Max" Zack said to CJ and he made a horse sound and nodded.

"Melinda do y.." Zack started but Melinda cut him off

"Yes dad i have my phone in my pocket..stop worrying" Melinda tells him.

"Here put this on your ear...When you hear it ring press the green button to answer and the red to hang up" Zack said handing her an ear piece.

"Okay will do, gotta bounce" Melinda replies

Melinda and CJ disappeared out of the field. Max ran down and unlocked the gate as Zack was toalking to Melinda. Then closed it behind them.

"She'll be fine" Max tells a rather worried Zack.

"Yeah after all she is our daughter" Zack said smiling

"Exactly" returning the smile.

Max and Zack joined Syl and Krit in the barn who were yet again trying to fix the car. Melinda and CJ happily walked to the lake. Melinda gets off her horse and stretches. He walks a drink of water out of the lake and Melinda claps him.

"Something doesn't feel right i'm phoning Melinda" Zack said to Max, Syl and Krit.

Ring! Ring!

"Hello" Melinda answered

"Hey where are you?" Zack asks

"At the lake, CJ's having a drink" Melinda answered

CJ looks over the lake and starts to push Melinda and makes a horse sound and shakes his head.

"CJ what's wrong?" she asks him then she looks over the lake to see a man on a horse riding towards her with a gun in one hand.

Melinda takes in a deep breath

"Melinda what's wrong?" Zack asks her over the ear piece but she doesn't answer. Max runs over to Zack and puts her head next to his to hear what is being said on the phone. Syl and Krit watch concerned and wanting to know what is happening, Zack puts Melinda on speaker phone so they all can hear.

Melinda get on CJ and then notices another man in the trees, a soldier. He was aiming a gun at her. He aims

BANG!

"What was that?" Zack asked down the ear piece.

The man on the other side of the lake just shot the soldier who was hding in the trees.

BANG!

The soldier still managed to pull the trigger as he fell to the ground. The bullet grased Melindas upper right arm. Melinda gave a little cry of pain but no tears fell. The man across the lake was riding faster towards her.

"CJ take me home as fast as you can" Melinda order to CJ only it came out as a whisper. He did as she asked.

"Melinda whats happened?" Zack asked again still no answer.

"X5 – 951 answer me" He commanded taking position as the CO.

"Am not a soldier" she screamed down the phone.

"Whats your position?" Zack asked

"On my way home" Melinda said

"What's happened?" Zack asked knowing he'd get an answer this time.

"The man who was here the other day was at the lake, a soldier in the trees. The man shot the soldier who aimed his aimed a gun at me and shot him. He still pulled the trigger but i had moved it's only a scratch. Now the other guy is chasing me." She answered talking fast.

Krit and Max ran into the field.

"Flash" "Rose" they shouted on their horse and mounted them and went to bottom of the large field to open the gate to get Melinda in.

"Where are you now?" Zack said as he and Syl ran outside scanning the area for her.

"I can see Max and Krit" she replied

Melinda entered the field Krit closed and locked the gate behind her. The three of them went to where Syl and Zack were as fast as they could and ogt off their horses and jamp over the fence. Syl handed a gun to Krit as did Zack to Max.

Syl held Melinda in her arms, infront of themMax, Zack and Krit were standing aiming their guns at the intruder who was slowly approaching them on his horse.

"You have ten seconds to tell me why i should shoot your Manticorian ass" Max spat

"I see you are very protective of your little one" He said

"Five seconds what's it gonna be?" Max reminded him

I'm not a threat to you" He told them.

"Your not a threat... you've spied on my daughter and chased her butyour not a threat" Zack could believe what he was hearing.

"Please i only want to talk" The stranger said the the transgenics.

"Then you better start now before i lose my temper" Zack

"That won't do you any good 599, Zack" looking at Zack then he added "172, 951, 452 Max, 701 Sy and 471 Krit"

"How did you know our designation?" Krit asked in a dangerous tone

"172 Krit and my designation" Syl said resting a hand on her swollen belly

"Yes 172 if you child...i'm Sandeman i know this because i created you's, your barcode, Manticore but it spiraled out of control it was ment to create genetically empower soldier but instead people took Manticore over and used it is... well you know what is is like you were there. I had to get out and i knew you kids who escaped in 09 would get out of there because i made your DNA more complex than the rest so you would realise what ws going on and get out of there like i did." Sandemand told them.

"Was it you who was here the other night?" Syl asked

"Yes i came over to see if you had the little one" Sandeman answered the question

"Why did you want to know if we had her?" Krit questioned

"Because if she is with her parents and people who love her for who she is and not as a soldier she will be safe" Sandeman answered

He looked at them all and said "You all trned out the way i hoped, Max Syl you will have to help Melinda with a few things when she is older"

"We will" They replied knowing he was on about heat.

"She will be well loved after with you four looking out for her, I suspect Lydecker told you about the antidote to the familiars snake virus" Sandeman

"Yes we know how to make the antidote" Zack confirms

"Good.. Well i'm off it was nice meeting you all, good luck with the future and all" Sandeman said

"When will we know to make it" Max asks

"If you have to make it...you will know when" he tells her.

"Sy and Krit don't worry the pregnancey goes well and you have a healthy baby boy" Sandeman informs them.

"Thanks goodbye" Syl and Krit

"Bye" said Max, Melinda and Zack.

"Cherrio" Sandeman replies as he turns around a walks away.

* * *

Sorry for this chapter being so long. There done yeah :-) lol what did you think please let me know. Thanks for reading Kelly x. 


	10. baby scan

Syl and Krit paid a private hospital to scan their unborn child and make sure it is okay. They both waited in the waiting area.

"I think the baby's nervous" Syl said holding Krits hand

"How do you know?" He asked smiling

"Cause it keeps kicking me and i'm getting nervous" she answered returning the smile.

Krit rested his hand on Syls swollen belly and smiled as he countinuously felt their baby kick.

"I still can't believe that's a little us in there" Krit told her.

"Yeah but it's not so small anymore i look like a beach whale" Syl replied laughing

"You still look beautiful to me" Krit told her smiling

"Aw thanks honey" Syl commented before gently kissing Krit on the lips.

"Did you remember to drink three litres of water? I only saw you drink two" Krit said

"Well done you can count" Syl teased causing them both to laugh slightly

"Your ment to drink three litres of water for a clear picture" he informs her.

"Yes i know but i feel like i'm going to burst" Syl said smiling.

"Good morining would you like to come in" Their nurse greeted them and they walked into the small room. Krit closed the door behind him and tok a seat on the empty chair next to the bed.

"Just lay down and relax" The nurse told Syl as she pointed to the hospital bed and walked over to her machine next to the bed.

Syl did as she was told but didn't relax as she hated hospitals, Krit took her hand and smiled at her. This comforted Syl and she relax a bit more.

"Okay lets take a look at the little one" The nurse said squeezing half a tube of gel onto Syl's belly.

She took in a deep breath and said "Oh that was cold" the three of them let out a little laugh.

"Okay where is the baby?" the nurse said to herself moving the little scanner over Syl belly.

"Oh there it's" pointing to the screen

"Aaww look thats our baby" Syl happily said to Krit as they looked at the screen.

"Would you like to know the sex of your child?" the nurse asked

Syl looked at Krit to see what he thinks "Yes please" he answered

"If you look there you can tell it is a little girl" the nurse pointed out.

"Oh thats good i wanted a little girl" Syl said to the nurse.

Who continued to take a few other scan photos.

"I'm sorry i know you wanted a son" Syl said gently squeezing Krits hand.

"It's okay she will be treated just the same" returning the smile.

"Would you like to hear the baby's heart beat?" the nurse asked

"Yes please" Syl answered straight away

The woman turned on the speakers and they could hear their childs heart beating.

"It's faster than mine" Syl said surprised

"Three times faster, your child seem very healthy and more developed that she should be for five months" the nurse informs them.

"I will print off the scan photos for you" The nurse said as she turned to the computer.

"Here let me get all that gel of you" the nurse said rubbing a cloth over Syls swollen belly until all the gel was off.

"Thank you" Syl said to the nurse and she handed them the scan photos and they both walked towards the door

"Thanks for everything, bye" Krit said

"Your welcome, bye" the nurse replied

"Bye" Syl said over her shoulder.

Krit entwined his fingers with Syls as they happily walked out of the hospital and into their car. Knowing their baby girl was healthy, they sat in the car looking at each of the scan pictures.

"I'm so excited" Syl said to Krit

"Me too, it won't be long will we can hold her in our arms" he replied smiling

"We should start thinking of name" Syl suggested

"Yeah we will tonight, i love you"Krit said as he leaned forward.

"I love you too" Syl replied before their lips met for a passionate kiss.

When they broke apart Krit said "We should get home and tell everyone the good news"

"Yep lets go" Syl replied.

They got out of the card and say Melinda running towards them.

"Auntie Syl uncle Krit how did it go?" Melinda asked cheerfully

"Everything is fine" Krit answered

"Lets go inside the house and i'll show you the pictures" Syl suggested

"There back! There back!" Melinda shouted to Zack and Max as the three of them entered the house.

"Hey guys" Syl greeted Max and Zack

"Hi" Max replied

"Happenin bro" Krit said to Zack

"What's up" he replied

"Who wants to see the photos?" Syl asked sitting down on the couch.

"Me! Me!" Melinda said running to sit next to Syl.

"Oh let me see" Max commented and sat on the other side of Syl.

"Me too" Zack replied he stood behind the couch and looked down at the pictures.

"Here is the first one, she is laying on her back" Syl said

"Aw she's so small" Melinda commented

"Aw thats cute" Max stated

Syl showed them the next photo.

"She is looking right at the screen" Zack said smiling

"Look at her little eyes and mout" Max replied

"Is that her arm and legs there?" Melinda asked

"Yes she is sitting with her legs crossed" Krit answered her.

"This is my favourite photo...lokk she is paying with her hands behind her head" Krit said smiling.

"They are really clear pictures Syl" Max told her.

"Yeah thanks god cause a forced the poor baby to drink two litres of water" Syl replied smiling

"Look she's hugging her legs" Melinda said

"I think she was going back to sleep" Krit commented

"I'm happy for the two of you, you got what you wanted a healthy baby girl" Zack told them

"Thanks Zack" Syl and Krit replied at the same time.

Later on that night Syl and Krit were alone in the living room talking about baby names.

"I think this book has every name in the world in it... look how thick it is" Syl said to Krit holding the book above her should so he could see it.

"It gives you a wide variety to pick from" Krit tells her

"Do you have any names you like?" Syl asked him

"Nope lets look in the book" Krit answered opening the large book.

Krit laughed. "What?" Syl wondered what he was laughing at.

"You could call her spew" he joked

"Thats not a name" Syl laughed

"Yes it is there look" he said pointing to the name in the baby book.

"Who my goodness. Whowrote this book?" Syl replied smiling

"Would be good though for the amount of morning sickness you get" Krit told her.

"Spewbag crabbit faced loopy brat...sounds good" Syl said and they both laughed.

"How about Madison i like that name?" Syl asked

"Erm yeah i suppose" Krit answered

"Okay what names do you have in mind then?" She asked

"Leonie and Faith" Krit answered

"Leonie is a nice name but not as nice as Madison" Syl told him smiling sweetly

"I like that name baby Madison is that your name?" Krit said putting his hand on Syls belly.

"She just kicked" Syl laughed

"I take it she likes that name" Krit commented

"Yes and so do i" Syl said to him

"Good Madison it is then" Krit replied smiling.

Hiya people, Did you like it? Let me know pleae fae Kelly x


End file.
